


Scared Shitless

by author_abz



Category: Zoey 101
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-22
Updated: 2010-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/author_abz/pseuds/author_abz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan is scared shitless of graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Shitless

Graduation scares Logan shitless. Sure, he's graduating, somehow. He was never worried he wouldn't. But Quinn is off to a big fancy college and he's already got auditions lined up. Logan is sure that the minute Quinn is away from him, his charming smile and good looks, she'll never come back. Out of desperation and against Chase's advice he buys a ring. Before he can enact his panicked plan, Quinn mentions it first. She doesn't want to lose him, or for him to panic. Embarrassed, Logan shows her the ring and she beams, kissing him. But she stipulates: another graduation.


End file.
